Wait for me Naruto
by LovelySinner7
Summary: AWWWW Sasuke just now realizes that the one he left behind for the rapist Orochimaru is the one he loves.. What a duckbutt.. Can u guys guess who i'm mentioning. Boyxboy starter. Don't complain if your not into this loving.. Enjoy... NOW DISCONTINUED!
1. Love amongst the Sharigan weilder

Title:"Wait for me Naruto!"  
A One-shot  
Spoiler's: Takes place after the Idate saga when Sasuke, Naruto & Sakura help with that race thingy--uuuuuu  
Summary- Sasuke left the village for Orochimaru and hopes that a special dobe of his will wait for him.  
HINTS OF SASNARU P

Sasuke: Hnnn LS7 doesn't and will never in her life own Naruto..I do..

LS7: So... Stop trying to make me feel low DUCKBUTT!!

Naruto: You guys always fight. Come on Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ha! That's right!! Naruto.Belongs.To.ME!!

LS7:Conceited Jerk...

Power, that's why the last of the Uchiha member left. He wanted to rid his brother from the face of the earth and restore the clan. But he knew that he would have to leave his village to do so. But it's not like the village or the people did him any good. Everyone there just liked him only for his looks and charm(fangirls) or because he's the last of his clan (well until Itachi dies.) This is what the raven- haired boy Sasuke thought bitterly as he joined his new team from the sound village that Orochimaru sent after him. Sasuke remembered his old team. Team 7 that consisted of himself, the pink haired kunoichi Sakura Haruno, their sensei Kakashi Hakate and... him. Sasuke blushed a bit as he thought of the blonde dobe known as Naruto Uzumaki the kyuubi's container and Sasuke's Secret crush. Sasuke knew with out a doubt that after their fight at the hospital that nearly destroyed them if their sensei didn't intervene would change them. As Sasuke lead his new team to the awaiting Orochimaru at his lair, Sasuke hoped that after he got the power he desired, and kill his brother Itachi Uchiha, that his dobe will wait for him and accept the love that he has and will for Naruto.

"Wait for me...Naruto I'll come back to you soon. I love you" "Dobe"

Japanese terms for those who don't know.  
DOBE-Dead last or second last  
KYUUBI- "Demon" The ninetail-fox that 's inside of Naruto.  
Itachi's name in Japanese means "Weasel"  
Naruto's name in Japanese means some sort of sushi(I discovered that while looking a sushi menu

LS7: I know..it's freaken short but... PLEASE REVIEW!

JANE


	2. Distance Lover

LS7: This is the second chapter of my story, Wait for Me Naruto and This is going 2 the special reviewer that was the first to say : IT WAS SO SWEET XX U know who u are. And also to the reviewer who liked my little summary. This is 4 you out there. Hope u like it.

Chapter 2: Distance Lover

This will b in Sasuke's view then Naruto's and so forth.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_Naruto's P.O.V._

**I wonder sometimes as I vigorously train with Orochimaru-sama day in and day out if he's still training hard to become Hokage and if he's thinking about me. Probably no and maybe yes. I remember I told him or rather I thought it to myself before coming here that I hoped he waited for me so that I could be by his side and protect him from anything he fears and- " Sssaukee-kun what's distracting you from training?" said a voice and face that I hope to forget but that will be over soon. " Nothing is distracting me from training Orochimaru-sama you now why I came here so stop asking questions!" I say hoping to convince him and guess he did because I suddenly saw snakes coming at me but I quickly dodge them with ease. 'But still are you well Naruto? Are you still waiting for me and training to become the greatest Hokage ever?'**

'**I only hope you don't forget me.'**

_I wonder almost constantly as I train with Ero-sama every day and night if he still cares and if that snake bastard is training him to hard, but then again he always trained himself hard because he has something to prove like me. Maybe he's training so hard that when he does confront his brother, his glare could just scare him but I know that will never happen. I wish that one day I could see his face again and tell him that the demons he faces won't be carried out alone that I'll be the one who can be there for him. I guess friendship I believed I had for him was just a cover up to what I truly feel for him. I love him and I that's why I tried so desperately to get him to stay with us in the village when we fought. Why did it come to thi- "Hey kid what with lack of spunk and loud-mouth annoyance you usually have?" said a very equal annoying person but also my sensei. "AH! Shut up Ero-sama, I'm just thinking that's all" I say hoping he would drop the little conversation and surprisingly he did but gave his response in the form of evil little frogs that when they touch you, you become paralyzed. With ease I just use my shadow clone jutsu. 'Sasuke, do you still think about this village and the people you left behind?' 'Do you even think about..me?' "What about your revenge?' _

'_I only hope you don't stop remembering me.'_

'**Naruto.. I still consider my best friend and when he's dead, lover'**

'_Sasuke..You will always be my best friend and when you're finally back, my lover'_

'**Dobe..'**

_Teme…'_

ABOUT 2 YEARS LATER ON

'**I see you from below with Sakura, a new kid and a new sensei…Naruto'**

'_I look above and there you stand before me,Sasuke'_

'**Two years had done well for your looks Naruto.. do you still…?'**

'_It's been a good two years Sasuke look at you.. you look strong.. but do you still..?'_

'Love me!?'

'**We are so close to the other it's heart-wrenching to me'**

'_Just seeing your handsome face and to be so close makes ache all over'_

'**So close yet….'**

'_So far from each other.'_

'**I love you Naruto Uzumaki'**

'_I love you Sasuke Uchiha'_

'**But until my mission is done..'**

'_Until You come back to me..'_

'You will be my distance lover'

LS7:What do u guys think!?

Sasuke: Impressive.. U made a come back from ur last short chapter.

Naruto: I like the talking and Ssuke gave a compliment? O.o

LS7:My first ever.. I know the shock. O.o

Sasuke:….. I can b nice when I'm feeling in the mood 7.7

Naruto: Only when your in a se-

Sasuke gags Naruto off somewhere

LS7: O.oU umm please review so I can write the third chapter…..

Sasuke&Naruto will b out of commission for the third chapter and we know why


	3. Desire is Decieving

LS7: How's life?

Naruto:…………..

LS7: Huh? What's wrong?

Sasuke: Remember "Wait for me Naruto?" Yeah you never continued… hn

Naruto: *Sniffles* Do u love me anymore LS7?

LS7: OMG I LOVE U… PLEASE FORGIVE ME NARUTO…

Sasuke why shoul-

Naruto: I love u to LS7... Just let me know when you're gonna take a vacation okay?

LS7: I'll tell u and not Sasuke^_^

Sasuke:………. HN

Desire is Deceiving

Naruto's P.O.V.

It's been two years today that I last saw you Sasuke. Why? Why do you seek something that causes so much pain for those around you and to yourself? Is power and self- redemption so Important to you that you had ran away from everyone who loves you, like how I do? You left me for a snake-bastard who could care less about you and more about your body, do you even realize this you bastard? I could have helped you kill Itachi and that way I could have protected you. As I stare at my reflection in my mini bathroom, the tears from my now dull blue eyes that used to hold life, was pouring down my face like rain on a spring day. My face is more paler than usual while my clothes were to big for me and my hair ruffled as though I just got out of bed, although I was up since 7 in the morning and its now 5 in the afternoon. Why do I look like this? Well the more I see myself, the more I feel hopeless in my efforts to save my only best friend from the dangers that only seem to be out for him and him only. Sasuke and I are alike in many ways in our desire to be the best and for people around us to become proud of the real us and not what's inside a human boy trying to become better in life or a boy who came from a famous clan whose looks and status are what people look at. Maybe that's why both Sasuke and I had such a bond no one understood. It wasn't made to be understandable. And as I come to watch the outside world from my window, wiping away the last of my silent tears, I realized something that only I know but not Sasuke, but and there's always a but, you may already come to this realization Sasuke that after you hopefully accomplish your goal in killing both your brother and that snake you call a master, what will you do Sasuke? When you wiped the blood of your brother and master away from your body then what? Will you become the person you told me you'll never become or will you come back to your true home back with me and the others who became injured or even worse to just retrieve you? What will become of you in the future Sasuke? I love you to much to let you do this to yourself. If I have to drag your sorry ass back to Kohona half dead, then so be it. As I ponder these questions in my head, someone came running towards my window screaming but in a excited manner. I recognized the voice as my other close friend who is now a full time medic ninja and also has a knock out punch to give you if you push her buttons. 'Why is Sakura here?' i wonder and my question is soon answered as i look back out the window and a few things are different like for one who's being honored because i see ten anbu blacks surrounding what appears to be a male ninja in white, black, and pu- "NARUTO!!! NARUTO!!! COME OUT HERE HE'S- HE'S TRULY BACK, S-S-SASUKE'S COME BACK TO THE V-V-VILLAGE, HE'S HOME!!!" yelled Sakura who was also crying towards her friend. 'But- But- I thought- he said he cut off the bonds- he truly-t-truly didn't cut me off, he never forgotten me... 'Sasuke, Sasuke thank kami you're back, i was nothing when left and now, i have something to live by... You'

I quickly change out of my clothes into black pants and a orange t-shirt, I ran as fast as I could to the front door where Sasuke was awaiting my obnoxious entrance like he always did when we trained together. But when i approached the exit, I saw Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, and even Shizune, Baa-sama's assistant and medic-ninja. 'What were they doing here? Probably to meet Sasuke and thought we could meet together,' I thought they apparently were waiting for me because when I placed on my black sandals they were gone but when I was outside my apartment, they were waiting for me outside. "Hey guys, isn't great that Sasuke's back to us, our hard work... finally paid off," I replied excitedly to the three adults. 'Naruto, we- I mean all of us need you to come with us to the hokage tower... there's a meeting concerning you there," said Iruka but in a sad tone looking down at his feet then slowly to my suprised gaze. "WAIT A MINUTE I THOUGHT WE WERE GOIN- "NARUTO!!! please don't make this difficult, just walk with us to the hokage tower, even tsunade doesn't have any idea about this meeting herself so we are just as confused and baffled like you," answered Kakashi with a look of boredom on his visible face but if I was to look closer, he looked pissed. "Come with us Naruto, let's not cause trouble... okay?" said Shizune who looked as though she was going to cry any minute. "Fine but then we see Sasuke," I say looking at everything but them.

As we walked in a uncomfortable silence, I look around the village and was amazed to see that it was pretty much decorated as though the teme was made hokage( Although we all know that's my dream... Believe it!!) We made it to the hokage's tower and I see Tsunade and some of the council there. " Hey there kid? said Tsunade who looked extremely depressed and tired. "Naruto Uzumaki, come with us!" said the council woman. Before I entered the building, I could only wonder what the rest of my friends and mostly what Sasuke was doing.

'But what did I do? I sense that something isn't right here...'

LS7: Soooo What do u guys think?

Naruto: Why me?

Sasuke: I wanna see Naruto...

LS7:...................... Please R&R

Preview for chapter 4: Hero's choice ^_^

"Y-y-you can't DO THIS TO HIM.. YOU'LL CRUSH HIS DREAM"... "His dream!?HA! demons like him contain no dreams... only to destroy"

"Naruto, where were you? I thought you all of all people would be happy to see me... Dobe?"... "Yeah, I thought you would at least be all over him."

"Naruto, you haven't been one any missions for at least three weeks, what's up loser?" 'Should I tell him? No! he'll look down on me and I don't want that, just to see him now is enough.'

"I love you Naruto and I'm so sorry but I killed them for you an- 'SLAP' "NO!!! YOU KILLED THEM FOR YOU SASUKE, YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!!!... "I-I- LO-"

"NNNNAAARRRUUTTOO!!!!! PLEASE!!! NNNAAARRRUUTTOO!!!


	4. Bad and good news Not a Chapter!

LS7: Well there is some good and bad news… Sasuke care to tell the lovely folks the bad news… And Naruto the good?

Sasuke: Well LS7 is no longer gonna continue the story of wait for me Naruto… She has discontinued it….

Naruto: But that doesn't mean that she will stop writing SasuNaru fics….. Just not this one….

LS7: Yeah….. I found myself not finding the time to update this fic for the sole purpose that the ideas I had for this..weren't coming to me and I didn't want to keep you guys that actually liked this, in the dark so Echo Uchiha will b taking over this story… So without further adieu, I must say goodbye to this story… It was meant to happen anyway… But I want to thanks everyone who reviewed, faved, or alerted this story.. For if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have written this story… Sorry…

Goodbye…^^

Ps. I have this story called brother my brother.. It's a shaman King fic I wrote some time ago that was never reviewed... I hate to ask but can someone plz review it.. I really want to know if it's a good one shot... Thanks...


End file.
